pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Growlithe
| backcolor= | textcolor=black| name='Growlithe'| jname=(ガーディ Gardie)| image=058Growlithe.png| ndex=058| evofrom=None| evointo=Arcanine| gen=Generation I| pronun= GROWL-ITH | hp=55| atk=70| def=45| satk=70| sdef=50| spd=60| total=350| species=Puppy Pokémon| type= | height=2'04"| weight=41.9 lbs| ability=Intimidate Flash Fire Justified (Dream World)| color='Red'| gender=25% ♀/75% ♂| }} Growlithe (ガーディ Gardie) is a -type Dog Pokémon, which can evolve into an Arcanine using a Fire Stone. Growlithe generally live in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched plains heated by geothermal activity. Growlithe are usually used by police officers to battle. Appearance This Pokémon resembles a puppy. It has bright orange fur with black stripes. It's belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. There are no gender differences. Special Abilities Growlithe can have the abilities Flash Fire and Intimidate. Flash Fire raises Growlithe's Attack if it is hit by a -type move. Intimidate decreases the Attack of its opponent when it is put in battle. Naturally loyal and protective, if it is improperly trained it often bites without warning or unprovoked. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Growlithe| redblue=Routes 7 and 8, Pokémon Mansion (Red Only)| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Pokémon Mansion| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Routes 7, 8, 36 and 37 (Gold Only)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 8, 36 and 37 (Day}| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Routes 7 and 8, Pokémon Mansion (Firered Only)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Routes 201 and 202| dprarity=Dongle| platinum=Routes 201 and 202| ptrarity=Dongle| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 7, 8, 36, 37 and 38 (HeartGold Only)| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Growlithe| redblue=Very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space.| yellow=A Pokémon with a friendly nature. However, it will bark fiercely at anything invading its territory.| gold=It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes.| silver=Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm.| crystal=It controls a big territory. If it detects an unknown smell, it roars loudly to force out the intruder.| ruby=Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.| sapphire=Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.| emerald=Its superb sense of smell ensures that this Pokémon won't forget any scent, no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others.| firered=Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting.| leafgreen=It is very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space.| diamond=A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.| pearl=A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.| platinum=A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.| heartgold=It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes.| soulsilver=Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm.| black=A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.| white=A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.| }} Name Origin Growlithe's name is derived from the words growl, because it will growl at its enemies, and lithe, which refers to its readily bent posture before it attacks. It's name in the Beta Version was Flamie. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line